Home Sweet Home
by Khaos-chan
Summary: For two weeks, Alice Gakuen is letting all of the students go home. Natsume's dad can't be contacted so he stays with Mikan. Oh God. What will happen? NxM HxMoney Rated T for language. The Ending Is Here, Thank You Everyone
1. Away

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice of it's characters. This thing is getting annoying to write over and over.**

**Summary:** For the first time in Alice Gakuen history, all of the kids get to go home for two weeks. However, when the school can't get in contact with Natsume's dad, so, he has to stay with Mikan! FOLLOWS THE MANGA PLOTLINE! SPOILERS! NxM

------------------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Hey there! This is my second Gakuen Alice fanfic, and I'm really proud of it. You may know me from my other two fics, Mikan and Natsume's puppy or Glue. Either way, it's nice to see you again/meet you.

Natsume: Just get on with the story already.

Khaos-chan: Fine.

Mikan: How many chapters is this story going to be?

Khaos-chan: About ten. FYI: Mikan an Natsume's Puppy is going to be about 15 chaps, and Glue 8 chaps.

Natsume: No one cares. Get on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------

"Today's the day…"

A young eleven-year-old girl sat up in her plain bed. She pulled back the curtains to her window and let the sunlight flood into the room. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and pulled on her uniform. She stumbled over to her petite bathroom and stared into the mirror. And laughed. Her chocolate colored hair was a mess. It took her a pain-staking time to get it ready and into pig-tails. As she grew more and more awake, she became hyper and bubbly.

"Today I finally get to go home! I get to see Grandpa and all my friends again. I never got to say goodbye to them…I wonder if they miss me…" Mikan, the brunette girl said to no one in particular.

Her room was even more bare than usual today, for most of her belongings were already in her suitcase. (a special one that can fit anything inside and is next to weightless, it was invented by Hotaru, of course.)

Suddenly, someone began to bang on her door.

"Are you up yet, baka? My mom is here to take us back home! Don't make me come in there." A cold voice sounded from outside the door.

Mikan sighed.

"I'll be right there, Hotaru!" She paused, "DON'T leave without me!"

"If it were up to me, I would be gone by now. But my mom wouldn't agree." Hotaru responded.

"HOTARUUU!! You're sooo mean!" Mikan wailed.

But she could hear Hotaru's footsteps fading away.

"Wait Hotaru!" Mikan called, quickly jamming the rest of her belongings into the bag and running out the door. As she ran down the halls, she heard a voice.

"Sorry Hyuuga-kun…we can't get into contact with your father. Unless you can stay with a friend, you will have to remain here." A gruff male voice sounded.

"…Whatever. Ruka is already gone."

"_Natsume!"_ Mikan thought.

She turned the corner and saw a bulky man wearing sun glasses retreating into a door. Natsume was standing in the middle of the hall, his back to her, a bag next to his feet.

"Natsume?"

Natsume turned around and looked at her coldly.

"What do you want, polka-dots?" He growled.

"_He's in a really bad mood…"_

"Um…you can stay with me, if you like…" Mikan couldn't believe the words had left her mouth.

For a moment a look of pure shock covered Natsume's face, then he grew suspicious.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"_There's no going back now…"_ Mikan though warily, _"He is my friend, I guess."_

"I mean it." Mikan smiled at him. "We'll have a lot of fun!"

Natsume turned around, bangs covering his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Is that saying yes?"

"That's saying 'Whatever'." Natsume shot back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mikan hopped around happily.

"COME ON!" She shouted. She grabbed his hand a dragged him away to Hotaru's car.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! You're finally-" Hotaru's mom began. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

Natsume glared at her.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga. He's going to be staying with me." Mikan replied.

At that statement, even Hotaru looked slightly baffled.

"Are…Are you sure that's ok with your grandfather?" Hotaru's mother asked.

"Jee-chan loves guests. Natsume will be welcome." Mikan responded, shoving Natsume into the sleek, black car.

"Oof! Watch it, brat!" Natsume grumbled.

Hotaru's mom didn't look very happy, but nevertheless, she started up the car and began to drive them back their small village.

-----------------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: What'd you think? I hope you liked it.

Hotaru: This story better have me in it more than the last one did…or else. -takes out baka gun-

Mikan: They confiscated her Super Baka Gun. They said it was a threat to the public.

Ruka: -laughs-

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

-everyone was hit-

Everyone: Ow!

Hotaru: This one works perfectly fine though. Please review and give ideas.


	2. Mikan's Old School

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. End of story.**

**Summary:** For two weeks, the Academy is letting the students return home! But when Natsume's dad can't be reached, he stays with Mikan! What will happen?

-------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: I hope you enjoy chapter 2! I tried to make it longer.

Hotaru: -blasts with Baka Gun-

Natsume: Give the writer ideas please. I don't want a story with me in it to be a bunch of crap.

Mikan: Natsume! You're so mean! Enjoy the chapter!

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Don't blame me because they didn't give me her old friends' names. So as of now, I'm calling the blonde girl Karen, the green haired girl Hana and the blueish-blackish haired girl Mimi.

-------------------------------------------

**-Previously on Gakuen Alice-**

"_This is Natsume Hyuuga. He's going to be staying with me." Mikan replied._

_At that statement, even Hotaru looked slightly baffled._

"_Are…Are you sure that's ok with your grandfather?" Hotaru's mother asked._

"_Jee-chan loves guests. Natsume will be welcome." Mikan responded, shoving Natsume into the sleek, black car._

"_Oof! Watch it, brat!" Natsume grumbled._

_Hotaru's mom didn't look very happy, but nevertheless, she started up the car and began to drive them back their small village._

-------------------------------------------

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oww…my hair!!"

"You're digging into my side!"

**Baka Baka Baka**

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"You two complaining annoys me."

"HEY! That's my pig-tail!"

"Let go!"

"You're digging into my side again…"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OW!"

That is what could be heard from a black car driving down the highway. That's what could be heard for hours. Complaining, screams, and the _BAKA BAKA BAKA_.

Finally, the car stopped on a dusty road, outside a small home.

"WE'RE HEREEEE!!!" Mikan screamed.

"I think you blasted my eardrum…" Natsume grumbled.

Mikan started to hop around outside, poking at everything. Natsume came out of the car, holding his side with murmuring something incorrect. Hotaru remained seated, blowing off steam from her Baka Gun, while her mother leaned against the car, muttering something about needing an aspirin.

"Hey moron. Get your stuff." Natsume grunted.

Mikan grabbed her bag and ran up the steps to the porch of the house. She paused before ringing the bell. Chimes could be heard echoing through out the home, before they came to a stop.

Mikan, being Mikan, kept ringing the bell non stop until the door finally opened.

An old man peeked out side and grumbled, "Hey! No need to-" Then his eyes rested on who was ringing the bell.

"Is that my Mikan-chan?" He asked.

"Grandpa!" Mikan said, tears coming out of her eyes.

They hugged each other then Mikan pulled away and glanced around.

"Just as I remember it." She sighed, then she remembered something. Or rather, someone.

"Jee-chan? I brought a friend with me…their parents couldn't be reached and seemed so unfair to leave them at the academy."

"Oh, it's fine. What's her name?"

"Erm…Well you see-"

"Hey ugly. Imai wants to tell you something." A voice from behind her commanded.

Mikan spun around and almost collided with, you guessed it, Natsume.

"Who's this?" She heard her grandpa ask.

"Umm…Jee chan…this is Natsume. The friend I was telling you about?"

Natsume looked at her grandfather coldly.

"What's it to you, old flee bag?" He sneered.

Mikan winced. Her grandfather could have a temper sometimes.

But to her surprise, she heard chuckling.

"I'll show you to the guest room." Jee-chan said, stepping back inside the house.

Natsume glared at Mikan before following.

Mikan found Hotaru waiting by the car, and was promptly shot with her Baka Gun.

"OW…"

"You made me wait. That's what you get." Hotaru said coldly, "Now then. I won't be here for a couple days. My family and I are going on a vacation."

(K-C: Uh oh. She's going to kill me…)

"NANI!?"

"Quiet down. Anyway, bye." Hotaru opened the door and slid inside the car. The black car soon disappeared down the road, leaving Mikan just standing there.

She dragged herself warily back to the house. Then, she remember something. (again!)

"Grandpa? What time is it?" She asked.

"Hmm? About…" He glanced at his watch, "2 o'clock. Why?"

Mikan's eyes brightened. "Our school here gets out at 2:10! I want to go see my friends!"

She ran down the hall to where Natsume was unpacking his stuff.

"Natsume!" She called.

"Two weeks…just shoot me now…" He muttered.

"Come on! Let's gooo!" She grabbed his arm firmly and began to drag him outside.

"Watch it! Where are we going?" Natsume asked, gruffly.

"To my school!"

"Technically, it's _your _school anymore." Natsume said.

"Whatever. You get the point!" She said happily, dragging him away.

"Hey moron! You should change out of your uniform! Or at least let me change! Hey!" Natsume called, but Mikan ignored him.

They stopped in front of the school, just as the bells started to ring.

"Come on!" Mikan shouted, hurrying towards her former classroom.

She hesitated before sliding open the door. The class was packing up their materials, but looked up at the sound of the door. A gasp rippled through the class.

"Mikan-chan!"

"How are you doing?"

"Do you have enough food?"

And thus, Mikan was bombarded with students, trying to hug her or make her answer their questions.

"Mikan-chan?"

"Oh! Mimi, Karen, and Hana! Hi!" Mikan shouted, parting the group so she could get to her friends.

"Wow! It really is you!" Hana said, hugging her.

"Can't…can't breathe…"

"Oh. Sorry." Then she looked at something over her shoulder, "Who's that?"

Mikan followed her gaze to see Natsume leaning against the wall, glaring at anyone who dared to make eye-contact.

She rushed over to him. "Natsume!"

He sighed. "What do you want now, Polka-dots?"

"Come on!" She said, leading him over to where her friends were.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga, one of my friends from the Academy." Mikan said happily.

Natsume just glared at them.

"Friend huh? Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Mimi asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Mikan looked utterly horrified and Natsume's glare deepened.

"Me? With him? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed, nearly breaking the window near them.

Mimi didn't look convinced, but the others sure were.

"What's the Academy like?" Hana piped up, still holding one of her ears.

"It's…different." Mikan responded slowly.

Natsume snorted. "Tch, you could say that…"

Mikan stepped on his foot.

"Did I hear correctly? Is Mikan-chan really here?" A voice asked from behind them.

-------------------------------------------

**-Next Time on Gakuen Alice-**

Mikan finds an unexpected friend, and makes Natsume burn with jealousy! Wait, did I hear right? He's jealous? Why? And just who is this person? Find out next time!

-------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: I hope you liked it!

Hotaru: …I went to Figi? Thus I am not in this fanfic?

Khaos-chan: -sweat blob- Only for half of it…

Hotaru: -strangles Khaos-chan-

Mikan: Please review and give ideas! They motivate Khaos-chan to keep writing!


	3. Yougi and Icecream

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. End of story.**

**Summary:** Natsume is staying with Mikan for two weeks. But now some guy has shown up that makes Natsume jealous? Why? Read on!

-------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Sorry for taking so long to update! I would like to give you a valid reason for taking so long, but the reason is, I was lazy. -sweat drop-

Khaos-chan: Enjoy this chapter!

Hotaru: …You'd better write a chapter completely dedicated to me…or else…

Ruka: O.o

Mikan: Ruka-pyon! I haven't seen you at all in this story!

Ruka: …_You_ won't…But I will be in this story. I just got the script for the next chapter.

Hotaru: Let me see that…Woo! I get rich!

Mikan: Hotaru comes back?

Hotaru: Nope. Enjoy the chapter!

Mikan: HOTARUUUUUU!!!

-------------------------------------------

**-Last time on Gakuen Alice-**

"_What's the Academy like?" Hana piped up, still holding one of her ears._

"_It's…different." Mikan responded slowly._

_Natsume snorted. "Tch, you could say that…"_

_Mikan stepped on his foot._

"_Did I hear correctly? Is Mikan-chan really here?" A voice asked from behind them._

-------------------------------------------

"Did I hear correctly? Is Mikan-chan really here?" A voice asked from behind them.

The group spun around to see who was asking the question. It was a boy with purple hair and bright green eyes. He was about the same height as Natsume, but slightly shorter. All in all, he was quite handsom.

"Yougi-kun!" Mikan cried, and raced over to him.

A smile found it's way onto Yougi's face.

"Oh! Mikan-chan! It really is you!" He said happily.

Natsume had a rather unhappy expression on his face as he walked up to Mikan.

"I think it's time to go back. _Little girl_." He growled.

Yougi looked surprised. "Who is this?"

"Hyuuga Natsume. He also goes to Alice Gakuen." Mikan explained for the third time that day.

Yougi frowned a bit. "He's your friend?"

Natsume glared at him and began tapping his foot impatiently. He would have left her, but he had no idea on how to get back to Mikan's house. So he pretty much needed to stay with her.

"I suppose you could say that, right Natsume?"

"Hn. Whatever. I'm bored. Let's go."

But Yougi wasn't about to let Mikan leave so easily.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream? My treat."

"Oh that sounds-" Mikan began.

"No. We're leaving." Natsume said and walked towards the door.

"Natsumeeeee!" Mikan whined, following him.

Yougi's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like that Natsume guy…"

Mimi smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Yougi quickly stepped away from her, blushing 50 shades of red.

"J-Jealous? Of course not! Why would I be jealous of a jerk like that?" He said, backing away to the door.

-------------------------------------------

"Natsuuumeeee! Why did you do thaaat?!" Mikan said in a whiny voice.

Natsume grunted, but said nothing.

"I really want some ice cream!" She said with a pout.

Natsume said nothing but changed direction.

"Natsume? Where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"Hn. None of your business, Polka-dots."

"Tell me!"

"Shut up. You'll know soon enough."

Mikan followed him obediently until they reached a small shop.

It had white walls with a faded red roof. There were two clean, wide windows. A bell rang on the door as they opened it and Mikan gasped.

"This is an ice cream shop!" She said happily.

Natsume grunted and pulled out his wallet.

"Hurry up and choose your favor before I change my mind…" He muttered.

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"Nope."

So he had come all this way for her? It seemed somewhat unbelievable to Mikan. And for some reason she felt her cheeks burn red and her heart began to beat faster.

"Thank you, Natsume." Mikan said, then paused, "Why didn't we just go with Yougi-kun?"

Natsume said nothing and flicked her on her forehead.

"Just choose your favor." He grunted.

Mikan ran to the counter and peered in. She choose a tangerine flavor sugar cone as Natsume paid.

"Mmmmm…This is good. Want some?" Mikan asked, holding out her cone to him.

Natsume glanced at her before taking it and licking it. He blushed a little when he realized that this was an indirect kiss.

"Natsume? What's wrong? Your face is red…" Mikan said quietly.

Natsume shoved the cone back into Mikan's hands and pushed open the door, glaring as the bells attached to it chimed.

Mikan watched him leave and could feel her heart beginning to beat faster.

_Wha? What's happening to me?! SLOW DOWN HEART! _Mikan thought.

-------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Short chapter! Woo!

Hotaru: You'd better start writing the next one. -takes out her Baka Gun-

Khaos-chan: -sweat drop- B-But…What about my other fanfics?

Hotaru: They can wait.

Ruka: Hey! I think I see people lining up outside with pitchforks and torches. They appear to be saying something like "Update!" and "We're going to burn this place down if your don't update!"

Khaos-chan: O.o

Mikan: Err…Review?


	4. Difficulties

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, yadda yadda yadda.**

Khaos-chan: 'Ello there everyone! I have resorted to writing my chapters on the street because natsumeXmikan burned down my office building! -cries-

Hotaru: I hate you.

Mikan: Eh?! Why do you hate Khaos-chan, ne?

Ruka: Khaos-chan decided NOT to do the Hotaru chapter.

Hotaru: -takes out Baka Gun and aims at Khaos-chan's head-

Khaos-chan: NEH! Um…please put that down…Ok, everyone who's reading this, please comment and tell if you want the next chapter to be a HotaruXruka chapter. (I didn't do one because it got deleted off my computer…)

--------------------------------------

**Previously on Gakuen ALICE**

"Mmmmm…This is good. Want some?" Mikan asked, holding out her cone to him.

Natsume glanced at her before taking it and licking it. He blushed a little when he realized that this was an indirect kiss.

"Natsume? What's wrong? Your face is red…" Mikan said quietly.

Natsume shoved the cone back into Mikan's hands and pushed open the door, glaring as the bells attached to it chimed.

Mikan watched him leave and could feel her heart beginning to beat faster.

_Wha? What's happening to me?! SLOW DOWN HEART! _Mikan thought.

--------------------------------------

Mikan stood there in a daze for a moment before recollecting herself and chasing after Natsume.

"Ne, Natsume! Wait up!" She called after the retreating raven-haired boy.

Natsume, of course, did NOT slow down so Mikan had to run to catch up with him.

"You're so slow." Natsume grunted.

"Sheesh! What brought on the sudden bad mood?" Mikan asked with a pout.

Natsume ignored her and stopped.

"Natsume?"

Natsume looked into her eyes. "Polka-dots.."

"What?" Mikan said quietly.

"I have to ask you something important." Natsume didn't break his gaze, or even blink.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, blushing a little.

"Which way do we turn now?"

Mikan fell down anime style.

"That's IT?!" She screamed, veins popping out of her head.

Natsume smirked. "What did you think I was going to ask you?"

Mikan's face suddenly turned bright red and she turned around quickly to hide it. "I don't know…But I certainty didn't think it would be THAT!"

_What DID I think he was going to ask me? I must be going crazy or something…_ Mikan thought to herself.

"Hn. Whatever. Which way?"

"L-left." Mikan sputtered.

Natsume turned and took a step before looking back at Mikan, who was still facing away from him.

He paused for a moment before grabbing her hand and taking her along with him.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock as Natsume lead her towards her house.

"Natsume? Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't reply and his bangs covered his eyes. "We're here." He grunted.

Indeed, the two were standing in front of Mikan's house.

They climbed up the front steps and pushed open the door.

"Hello there, again." Mikan's grandpa called cheerfully to them.

Natsume grunted and stalked off to the guest bedroom as Mikan stood in a daze.

"Mikan-chan? What's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"Huh?" Mikan's head snapped up. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all." Mikan said as she went to her room. She laid down on the bed and spread her arms out.

"What's wrong with me? I feel so weird with Natsume lately…" She murmured.

She sighed and changed into a pink and white dress and put her hair in braids.

"Hey! Twerps! I have a snack for you two!" Mikan heard her Jee-chan call.

She strode to the kitchen where she found her grandfather putting on a black coat.

"I'm going out for a bit. You two be good, ok?" Her grandfather asked as her left room.

"Ok." Mikan called after him as she heard the front door shut.

She picked up the plates of chocolate-chip cookies and brought them to the table with two glasses of milk.

"Ne, Natsume! Come on!" She called towards the guest room.

When no reply came she marched over to the door and knocked.

"Natsume?"

No reply.

"Natsume, I know you're in there."

No reply.

"Alright. I'm opening the door." Mikan said as she turned the knob.

She peeked inside the room and saw Natsume sleeping peacefully on the bed. She blinked and opened the door wider.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered.

He didn't move or respond.

_Aww. He looks so cute lying there. …Did I just think cute? CUTE? Natsume? I'm losing my mind. _Mikan thought.

She suddenly felt an urge to touch as face and she hesitantly took a step forward.

**Natsume's POV**

So I decide to take a small nap on this very uncomfortable bed, but, the thing is, I can't sleep. I close my eyes and even out my breaths, but no sleep come. I could try counting sheep or whatever, but it would probably end with me burning them.

_You should really say you like her._

What the- Oh. I remember you. Wrong story.

_Huh? Oh really? This isn't Mikan and Natsume's Puppy?_

Nope. Leave.

Anyway, I was there, awake, but I guess I looked asleep when I heard my door open.

"Natsume?" I heard Mikan's voice ask.

I should have replied, or at least have moved, but I didn't.

It was quiet for a moment before I heard Mikan's footsteps approaching me.

_What the? What's she planning on doing?_

I could hear her footsteps until they stopped about a foot from the bed. Then I felt her hand on my cheek.

"Hey Natsume…Everything's going to be ok, alright? Everything will get better." She murmured.

Now THAT was a very un-Mikan like thing that she said.

I opened my eyes and stared into her shocked brown ones.

"Natsume! You're awake!" Mikan shouted as she jumped back.

I pulled myself up and stared at her. She was avoiding my gaze now and her face was slightly pink.

The situation needed a topic change, now.

"Oi. Polka-dots. Did I hear something about snacks?"

Mikan glared at me. "Yes you did. If you heard, we didn't you answer?"

I smirked. "Because you're awful voice gave me a headache, so I had to lie down."

I expected a retort, but none came. She just simply turned around and made her way to the door.

In the door way, she paused.

"If you think my voice is that horrible, then I won't bother you with it any longer." She said, not looking back at me.

I was stunned as she slammed the door shut.

…_What should I do now?_

--------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda winged it as I went along, so the chapter pretty much wrote itself.

Hotaru: I still want my chapter.

Mikan: Is my voice really ugly?!

Natsume: Yes.

Khaos-chan: Aww, Natsume-kun, you don't mean that. We all know you like Mikan's voice.

Natsume: Shut up.

Ruka: Please review and all that.


	5. Aftermath

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Khaos-chan: Hello everyone! I got one yes and one no Ruka Hotaru chappie and one yes, so…I'M NOT DOING ONE! YAYYYY!!!

Hotaru: What was that? -takes out Baka Gun-

Khaos-chan: BUT! I'll eventually make another story that shows Hotaru and Ruka's two week vacation.

Hotaru: That's better.

Ruka: -sigh- For me, it's not. Enjoy the chapter.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Previously on Gakuen Alice**_

I expected a retort, but none came. She just simply turned around and made her way to the door.

In the door way, she paused.

"If you think my voice is that horrible, then I won't bother you with it any longer." She said, not looking back at me.

I was stunned as she slammed the door shut.

…_What should I do now?_

----------------------------------------------------

Natsume stared at the door. He hadn't taken his eyes off it for the past hour. He kept hoping that Mikan would come back and he could apologize. He, of course, couldn't go to her. It would ruin his rep. SHE had to come to HIM.

Mikan, was having similar problems. For the past hour she had cleaned this one spot of the dining table with a dirty old rag. It she went at it for much longer the paint would rub off.

As much as tried not to, all she could think of was Natsume.

That one last look of shock on his face before the door closed kept returning to her thoughts.

She looked down and realized that she gone way past cleaning was torturing the table now. She slowly walked outside and hung the rag on the clothes line before plopping herself down in the grass. She played with a small flower as the wind ruffled her dress.

_I feel awful. But Natsume hates me. So I shouldn't think of him. _Mikan stared glumly at the flower.

"Mikan-chan?" A voice came from the walk.

Mikan looked up and her eyes grew bright. Yougi was peering at her with curious eyes.

"Yougi-kun! Hello!" Mikan called to him as she dusted off her dress.

"Er…Mikan-chan…" Yougi began, blushing a deep shade of red.

"What?" Mikan asked with a blink.

"Umm…er…I just…I…" Yougi sputtered.

Mikan stared at him with a smile.

"I…I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!!" Yougi finally blurted out.

Mikan was stunned for a moment before a confused smile found its was on her face. "A date? Like a couple?" She inquired.

Yougi's face got redder. "Um…Yeah…"

For a moment Natsume's face flickered through her mind, but she pushed it away. "Sure, Yougi-kun!" Mikan said cheerfully.

_I need to forget about Natsume…_ She thought.

"Uh…what about that Hyuuga guy?" Yougi asked, a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Oh, he won't mind." Mikan said with a glare in the direction of the house.

Yougi blinked. "Really. Because it seemed…well…never mind…" He trailed off.

Mikan tilted her head. "What?"

"Well. It seemed like you two were…like…an item. Going out?"

Mikan's face changed. "What on Earth lead you to that conclusion?! NEVER! IN A MILLION YEARS! NO!!" Mikan was overreacting a bit.

Yougi sweat dropped as Mikan ran around the front yard screaming about the immpossibleness of that situation.

"But…I should leave him a note so he knows that I wasn't kidnapped or something…" Mikan muttered.

She quickly ran inside and scribbled down the situation on a piece of paper.

"Alright, Yougi, let's go." She said, taking his hand.

----------------------------------------------------

Natsume was getting hungry. He pulled himself up and opened the door and peered out.

Silence.

He slowly walked around.

"Polka-dots?"

No reply.

A piece of paper left on the counter caught his eye.

_Natsume,_

_I went out on a date with Yougi. I'll be back later. _

_-Mikan_

Natsume's eyes went into a death glare like never seen before.

He crumpled the piece of paper in his hand, as it lit on fire and was reduced to ashes,

He ran to the closet and took out an old blue sweater. He zipped it up before taking off outside.

He had a date to crash.


	6. A Date To Remember

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Khaos-chan: I feel so bad for not updating sooner. Anyway, here it is…Home Sweet Home Chapter 6.

Oh, I'd like to mention that we're going to pretend that the Luna thing (in the manga) either hasn't happened yet or never happened, kay? ;)

-------------------------------------------

"Yougi-kun…this is really fun!" Mikan said half-heartedly.

Yougi smiled, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

_It must be my imagination… _He thought, glancing over his shoulder.

It, however, was NOT his imagination. A boy with crimson eyes was staring at the pair with a murderous gaze.

_If he makes one move on her…I'll…_Natsume paused, _Why do I care so much…_

"Yougi-kun! Let's go in there!" Mikan called, as she pulled Yougi into a shop that had a black cat on the sign.

"Welcome to Black Cat! What may I help you with?" The old woman at the desk asked with a bright smile.

"We're just looking…" Yougi replied, staring at the price tag on a shirt.

Mikan paused in the doorway and glance around.

_Black cat…_ Natsume's image appeared in her mind and he batted it away.

"No no no NO!" Mikan screamed, causing every head in the store to turn and stare at her.

"Wha…What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" Yougi asked, sweat dropping.

"Oh…Nothing…" Mikan slowly replied as she stared at the sign.

The customers in the store gave Mikan a "look" before they turned back to what they were doing.

"You…Yougi-kun? Can…we go somewhere else?" Mikan asked.

Yougi blinked. _Wasn''t she the one who wanted us to go in this shop?_

"Sure, Mikan-chan. Where to?"

Mikan hesitated before answering. "How about the café down the street?"

-Back to Natsume-

Natsume watched as Mikan freaked out in the store.

…_What the hell?_ He looked around at what would have caused her to act that way before smirking.

The name.

"Black Cat". Kuroi Neko. Natsume's nickname.

"Still thinking of me, little girl?" Natsume murmured, smirking.

Then he focused into listening to their conversation.

"…Café down the street?" He picked up of Mikan's sentence.

He trailed behind them, careful that they didn't see him.

"Mikan-chan…" Yougi said slowly, blushing.

…_Bastard…_

"Nani?" Mikan asked, seating herself in a chair.

"Well…uhhh…how long are you staying?"

"Two weeks." Mikan replied.

"Oh…that's…so short." Yougi said, avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah it is…" Mikan was interrupted by the waitress who had come to take their order.

After ordering, she continued with her sentence.

"I've really missed you all."

Yougi's face turned bright red. "Y-you…have?"

"Yes. Of course!" Mikan smiled at him.

"Mikan-chan…" Yougi took a deep breath before leaning forward and giving Mikan a kiss on the lips.

Mikan's eyes widened and her face turned bright red and Natsume clenched his fist.

"Wha--what was that?!" Mikan gasped, her face bright, bright red.

But before Yougi could answer, Natsume had dragged Mikan out of her seat and out of the shop.

"Natsume?! Let me go! Hey! Natsume! OI!!!" Mikan struggled, trying to get him to release her, but he was still seething.

"Natsume! Can you hear me? OI! LET ME GOOOOO!!!" Mikan shrieked.

Natsume turned his murderous gaze to her before releasing his grip.

"Gosh…What was that for?" Mikan glared at him while rubbing her arm.

"Don't…" Natsume said though gritted teeth.

Mikan blinked at him before smirking. "Are you jealous?" She asked teasingly.

Natsume turned slightly pink and didn't answer.

Mikan glanced around to see where Natsume had taken her. The sun was starting to set over the park where they were standing. Mikan was right next to a large maple tree while Natsume avoided her gaze.

"If you don't mind, I'm going back to my date now." Mikan announced and began to take a step forward when she suddenly found herself pinned against a tree with Natsume blocking her path.

"Natsume what are you-" But before she could finish her sentence Natsume had bent down and kissed her.

_What the…Natsume…Natsume is kissing me?! _

Surprise pulsed through Mikan and Natsume's arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss.

_This is just like last time…In the Sakura Tree._

Finally Natsume released Mikan from his embrace and turned around.

(K-C: Sorry for the cliche-ness, I know this happens in stories a lot)

"Natsu…me?" Mikan whispered.

"Let's go back." Natsume said.

Mikan and Natsume walked down the path to her house in silence, Mikan staring blankly ahead while Natsume looked off to the side.

"Natsume…what was that for?" Mikan asked him.

Natsume grunted but said nothing.

"Come on! You can't just kiss me then leave me in the dark!"

Natsume didn't answer.

"Natsume!"

"I thought you said that you won't bother me with that ugly voice of yours." Natsume said.

"Well, for now I am. Besides my voice is not ugly." Mikan glared at him.

"Tch."

"It's not! And why did you drag me away from my date! And then you kiss me! Why won't you say anything?"

"Hn. There. I said something." Natsume grumbled.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Mikan asked.

Instead of answering, Natsume ran ahead of her.

"Natsume!!" Mikan ran after him.

--------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: I'm shunning myself now for the cliché-ness…

Natsume: ………

Hotaru: Audience, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter or 1000000000000000000000 Rabbits, what do you say?

Khaos-chan: O-o


	7. Another Day

-1**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Khaos-chan: **Next chapter! Woot!

**Hotaru: **-counts her money made from the sneak peaks-

**Khaos-chan: **Hotaru? How…umm…Did you give sneak peeks if I haven't even written then…ehem…chapter yet?

**Hotaru: **Do you REALLY want to know? -raises baka gun-

**Khaos-chan: -**sweat drops- Uh…no?

-----------------------------------

"Natsume and I are leaving, Grandpa!" Mikan called as she closed the front door behind her.

"Have fun!" Her grandfather raised his coffee mug to her.

It was the next day and Mikan was very cheerful. She had gotten special permission for her and Natsume to spend the day with her old classmates.

"Tch. We get a break for two whole weeks and we spend it…in SCHOOL?" Natsume grumbled.

"Shut up! I don't want you to spoil my good mood." Mikan hit his shoulder playfully.

_As long as I pretend that nothing happened yesterday, I should be fine, right? _Mikan thought, blushing a little.

"Tch." Natsume glared into nothingness before examining her school.

"I know why you're so stupid now! This old run-down school didn't give you a proper education!" Natsume said through a smirk.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!" Mikan shouted chasing after him through the schoolyard.

"Wow! Look at Mikan-chan."

"Whoa. She's really hot now!" (O-o She doesn't look any different though…only a year or two older…O-o)

"Yeah. I had a crush on her when she went here."

"What? No way! So did I!"

"But who's that guy with her?"

"Darn. Do you think they're going out?"

"Oh! I heard about that. One of her friends asked if they were and she looked sick from the thought. So, no, they're not."

"YES! Now I can finally ask out Mikan-chan!"

"Not if I do first!"

"Hey!"

And that was the conversation of the boys in Mikan's grade as they crowded around the window watching her before she made her way towards her class.

"Ohayo!" Mikan greeted everyone in the door, Natsume following her from behind.

"Mikan-chan! You've grown so much!" Most of the class crowded around her.

"I was so sad when I heard that you left!" One boy said.

"Go out with me!" Another suddenly asked, taking her hands in her own.

"No! Wait your turn! I wanted to ask her!" Yet another said, pushing the other out of his way.

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

_What…the heck?_ Mikan thought, sweat dropping.

"Why is suddenly so hot in this room?" A girl from the back of the room asked, fanning herself with her hand.

"I don't know. Let me check the thermostat…Oh my goodness! It's 90 degrees and rising!"

"What? It shouldn't be nearly that hot this time of year!" The other girl wailed.

_Natsume?…_ Mikan wondered if he was the cause for the sudden heat. But, when she glanced at him, he wasn't even looking at her. He was too busy giving death glares to Mikan's new fan club.

"Tch." Natsume pushed his way through the crowding boys and sat on a random desk.

"Ne Natsume! Wait!" Mikan tried to chase after him, but the boys wouldn't let her through.

The bell sounded for the start of class and the boys reluctantly went to their seats.

"Well then class," The teacher started, "I'm sure that you have all noticed that our Mikan-chan is visiting from her new school for two weeks."

The teacher motioned for both Mikan and Natsume to the front of the room.

Mikan happily went to the front but Natsume didn't budge.

"Natsume!" Mikan called with a frown.

When he ignored her, she went over to him and dragged him to the front of the class.

"And this is…" The teacher trailed off.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan chirped, since she doubted that Natsume would finish the sentence himself.

"Ah. Well then. Mikan-chan…and Hyuuga-san, we have two empty seats in the back. You can sit there. Since Mikan-chan is back for such a short time, I've decided to give you all a free day today, but you have to stay in the classroom. Got it? Have fun!" The teacher announced with a smile before going back to grading papers.

Mikan nodded to her before she and Natsume went to their new seats.

"That boy with Mikan sure is fine."

"Yeah. I think I'm in love!"

"Kyyaaa"

Veins popped out of Natsume's head. _Am I not safe from the females anywhere?_ He wondered.

At the same time, all of the males were cooing over Mikan.

"Her hair! Was it really such a pretty shade of brown before?"

"I'm in love all over again!" One boy put his hand over his heart.

"But you're my boyfriend!" The girl standing next to him wailed.

_Oh crap…_

Mikan turned and glanced at Natsume who had a crowd of girls around just as big as Mikan's crowd of boys.

Jealously sparked through Mikan's body when girl reached out and ran her fingers through Natsume's hair. (He swatted her hand away shortly afterwards of course)

"Mikan-chan?"

Mikan turned and saw Yougi, who was staring at the floor, blushing.

The scene in the café flashed through her mind and she turned slightly pink.

"Oh! Yougi-kun! I'm soo sorry about leaving like that yesterday! Er…" Mikan glanced over at Natsume, who had dragged her away from her date.

"Ah. No, no. It's alright. I'm pretty sure I can't win…not against someone like him. But I can try!" Yougi stammered.

_Huh? Win? Win what?_ Mikan wondered. (Dense!)

Natsume's ears had perked at the sound of Yougi's name. He turned and gave him a steely glare before standing up.

"That Hyuuga guy…He doesn't like me, does he?" Yougi asked nervously.

"Him? Oh, he hates just about everyone. He's been a lot nicer lately, but he's been in a bad mood ever since we got here…" Mikan trailed off, blinking.

"Psh. Polka-dots, isn't there anything better to do here?" Natsume asked, glaring at Yougi still.

"Polka-dots? Why does he call you that, Mikan?" Hana asked her.

Mikan's face turned every shade of red imaginable while Natsume smirked evilly.

"Do you really want to know?" Natsume asked, smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DON'T!!" Mikan shrieked, tugging his sleeve.

"It's because…"

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

"It's the kind of panties she wears." Natsume finished, smugly.

The girls paled as all the boys blushed, while Yougi coughed into his sleeve.

Mikan, was shaking with anger.

"NATSUME! HENTAI!!" She screamed before chasing him around the room with a large book.

Natsume smirked yet again and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Natsu-"

"NOBODY MOVE!!"

-

-

-

**Khaos-chan: As I writer, I love cliffies. As a reader, I hate them. XD**

**Mikan: Oh no. I'm a little scared now…**

**Natsume: …**

**Youichi: Rate and Review.**

**Khaos-chan: Youichi-kun! One of my favorite characters!**

**Youichi: Ugggllllyyy. Don't come near me.**

**Khaos-chan: -sulks in a corner-**


	8. Chaos in the Classroom

-1**Disclaimer: **-.-' I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

**Khaos-chan: Oh ho ho ho ho ho. This is why they don't let Alice students go home.**

**Mikan: -sobs- I'm soo scared.**

**Natsume: Shut up.**

**Khaos-chan: Now, to the chapter.**

--

"NOBODY MOVE!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Mikan froze in her tracks and swung her head around. In the doorway of the classroom there were two men in black suits. They had on black sunglasses and were carrying a gun each.

The teach started to scream in horror until one of the men gave a death glare. She shutted up quite quickly then.

"We have reason to believe that one or more Alice students are here. Step forward!" One of the men commanded.

Mikan was frozen in fear and Natsume was cursing under his breath.

"Don't you dare move an inch…" Natsume hissed under his breath.

"If you don't show yourselves we will have to take this whole classroom hostage." The other man said sharply.

"Don't move until I give the signal. When I do, run for the door." Natsume gritted his teeth together.

Natsume was about to give the signal when one of the men saw him standing there.

"THERE! That's Natsume Hyuuga! The Black Cat!" He shouted, taking a step forward.

_Oh crap…_ Natsume thought.

"And that other girl. She was at the Reo incident!"

"Get behind me." He ordered Mikan, who followed.

_I'm scared…What are they going to do to us?_ Mikan thought, shivering a little.

"So it's Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, is it?" A new voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Reo leaning against the wall, smirking.

"You're not getting away this time, kiddies." Reo added.

"Reo!" Mikan's eyes widened.

"Now then…" Reo glanced over at one of his companions and he teleported over to Mikan.

"Ah-" Mikan gasped out before the man grabbed and teleported back to Reo.

Mikan struggled against the man's grasp, but she's couldn't get free.

"Natsume-kun, just cooperate with us and we won't harm the little flower over here." Reo said, gesturing to Mikan.

"You-" Natsume's eyes went into a glare and he was about to use his alice.

"No no. Don't you light a fire. Or we will have to kill the girl." Reo tisked, moving his index finger back and forth.

Tears were leaking from Mikan's eyes as she continued to struggle against the man.

"You!" Natsume shouted, pointing to Yougi, "You help her!"

Yougi started to shake as he turned his head back to Mikan, who was staring at him, the tears falling now.

"I…I can't…" He whispered, taking a shaky step back, "I'm scared…"

Natsume looked as though he was going to burn Yougi from anger. "You're the closet one to her! What do mean you can't? That you're too scared? Don't you care about what happens to her? Don't be a coward!" Natsume shouted to him.

But Yougi just shook his head and took another step back.

"Sorry Mikan-chan…" He said sadly.

"That's it-" Natsume said through gritted teeth.

The man that was holding Mikan suddenly started to scream. His suit and hair had just burst into flames and he let go of Mikan out of fright.

Mikan dove forward, crashing into some of the desks. She fell to the ground but desperately tried to crawl over to Natsume.

The man's whose clothes were on fire was screaming like a little girl, making Reo hit him over the head with his hand.

Reo tried to reach out and grab Mikan, but his arm also caught on fire. He flung it back until the flames went out, but Mikan had finally managed to get back to Natsume.

"You bast-" Reo began when…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!**

A series of baka gun shots hit Reo in the head causing him to fall over.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried. Normally she would have ran over to hg her friend, but she was in too much shock and fright to do it at the moment.

Hotaru Imai was in the doorway, hovering on her duck…scooter? Her baka gun was now aimed at Reo's remaining comrade (the one who was on fire ran away) and began shooting him as well.

"H-Hotaru!" The other students in the classroom gasped.

Hotaru turned her cold gaze over to Natsume and Mikan.

"You seem to be doing a very poor job at protecting her, Hyuuga." Hotaru snapped at him.

Natsume glared at her before turning his attention to Reo, who had finally recovered and was staring at Hotaru with very evil eyes.

"Wow. Look at this. Another Alice!" Reo's eyes scanned over Hotaru.

"Call for backup." Reo snapped to his partner, who was on the ground rubbing his head.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Reo managed to avoid the last shot, but was still hit by two.

"That's it!" Reo unhooked his earing and turned to Hotaru. "SAT GOOD BYE TO YOUR POWERS!" He shouted.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she slipped off her duck scooter and crashed to the ground.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shrieked.

Everyone in the room was affected. All of the students held their heads groaning while Natsume fell to his knees, panting.

"Natsume? Natsume?!" Mikan's eyes widened in terror as Natsume slumped over, breathing heavily.

Reo sighed and turned to Mikan.

"So it just comes to me and you, huh?"

--

**Khaos-chan: I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short…**

**Natsume: Aren't they all?**

**Khaos-chan: Well…well…I TRY!**

**Mikan: Please review!**


	9. Mikan and Reo

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, I just own this scenario.**

Ahhhh, so sorry everyone! This and all of my stories have been on hiatus for...what? Three, four, five months? I wonder if anyone even cares about this story anymore...

Natsume: I think they just want to read the chapter now...

Khaos: Fine, fine. Since this fic is manga based, Mikan knows about her second alice, stealing. Just in case that caused any confusion. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!!

Mikan could feel sweat rolling down her face. Both Hotaru and Natsume were out cold, and the few classmates that managed to stay awake were of no help.

-----------------------------------------------

_What do I do?! _Mikan thought, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Mi...Mikan..."

Mikan turned around to see a barely conscience Natsume.

"Just...run..." He gasped out, before he fully slipped into unconsciousness.

"Natsume? NATSUME?!" Mikan shook her, but he would not awaken.

"Don't even bother TRYING to run, little brat." Reo sneered, "I can easily stop you. Plus, you wouldn't abondon those things." He motioned towards Natsume and Hotaru.

Mikan clutched Natsume as she glared at Reo. No one had ever seen her gentle brown eyes turn so fierce.

"You are..." Mikan began, slowly setting Natsume down.

"**THE WORST!**" She screamed, throwing herself at Reo. Reo was caught off guard, not expecting such an attack from an eleven-year-old girl. Mikan used her full strength as she wrapped her hands around Reo's neck, slamming him against the wall.

"What the fu-" Reo's eyes were wide when Mikan suddenly began to glow.

A lavender Alice Stone appeared in Mikan's hand as she sank down to the ground.

"You...You're just like...HER!" Reo's hand quivered as he stared at Mikan in a mix of wonderment and shock.

After Mikan took out Reo's Alice, the students began to awaken.

"What happened?"

"Mikan-chan?"

"Eek! The boy's alseep right by my desk...is he breathing?"

"Where'd Hotaru-chan go?"

Reo took a step towards the door, now defenseless without his Alice.

"You'll pay for this, Mikan Sakura! Mark my words!" He vowed before racing out the door.

Mikan just stared at the doorway before she heard a groan behind her. Natsume slowly raised his head and glared at the girl gawking at him.

"Natsume! You're ok!" Mikan happily proclaimed before she was hit on the head by a flying object.

"Baka. You could have been killed." Hotaru's voice was cold as she looked down at Mikan.

"HOTARRRUUUUU!!" Mikan cried and proceeded to hug her friend. And, for once, Hotaru let her.

"Mikan-chan? What exactly happened?" A boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's ok now." Mikan flashed a smile at him, making the boy blush.

"Did...you take his Alice?" Natsume asked, glaring at the boy.

Mikan nodded sadly. "Here, see?" She showed the stone to him.

Hotaru sighed before walking over to her duck scooter.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked her, Natsume still glaring at the boy.

"Vacation. My head hurts. You will receive a bill for my help later. Ja ne." She replied before scooting away.

"Nooo!! HOTARU!" Mikan wailed.

"Ahem." The teacher coughed from the front. "Everyone...please go home. Class is over for today."

At that moment, a blonde haired boy stuck his head in the classroom. "Imai? IMAI? Where are you?" He called before running away.

Mikan stared, dumb folded. "Was that..."

"_Ruka_?" Natsume finished her sentence, equally surprised.

---------------------------------------

"And then Natsume punched Yougi-kun in the face!" Mikan said, before plopping some ramen in her mouth.

"I see." Her grandpa responded, glancing at the irrated Natsume. "And then what happened?"

"Well, Natsume..." Mikan started before Natsume kicked her.

"That's enough story telling for today." He said before dragging heraway.

"Ahhh! Help me!" Mikan wailed.

Her grandfather chuckled. "Ahh, how good it is to be young."

--------------------------------------------

**Khaos**: It's a bit short, but it's an update!

**Natsume**: A lousy one...

**Luna**: Kekeke, I'm not in this story...

**Mikan**: It's a good thing, too. Please review!


	10. The Stupid Girl

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, it's character, or anything else. I just own this little scenario.**

_The Next Day_

"My God, SHUT UP" Natsume whacked Mikan over the head.

"That's meeeaaannn, Natsume!" Mikan sniffled, rubbing her head.

The students in the classroom just stared at them.

"You're so annoyingly loud." Natsume grumbled, looking around for a stick to whack Mikan with.

"At least I'm not a pervert." Mikan growled.

"I might actually start to cry if I was as ugly as you." Natsume said with a mischievous smirk.

"Pervert!" Mikan shrieked.

"You already said that, run out of insults already?" Natsume's smirk grew larger.

"..." Mikan desperately tried to think of something.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "You're not honestly _that_ stupid are you?"

"At least I'm not a cat!" Mikan proclaimed, a triumphant look pasted on her face.

_Whooooosh_

A wind went though the classroom as everyone stared at Mikan and her horrendous comeback.

"Ew. Stay away from me. I don't want to catch your stupid disease." Natsume said, scooting away.

"The way they're flirting is so disgusting." Some jealous girl said from the background.

"EH? FLIRTING?" Mikan gasped, blushing.

Natsume's smirk had reached an evil degree as a plan unfolded in his head.

"Of course we're flirting." Natsume said, the smirk heavily plastered on his face. He grabbed Mikan by the shoulder and slammed her into his side.

"We're going out, you see..." He turned his smug look down at Mikan who was completely confused.

"HUH?!" The whole class became an uproar.

"So you will excuse us now." He said, dragging Mikan along with him.

"Eh? Wha-What?" Mikan stuttered, staring at Natsume as he dragged her out of the school campus.

"D-dating?" Mikan asked, her eyes as wide a saucers.

"I had to have _some_ excuse to get out of that miserable classroom." Natsume growled, letting go of Mikan.

_Oh...I see..._ Mikan thought, a touch of sadness entering her heart.

Natsume glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's with look?"

"What?" Mikan asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Mikan-chan?" A voice asked from behind them.

Both of them turned around to see Yougi standing a little of ways away.

The air around Natsume started to heat up, he completely hated Yougi now.

"I...just wanted to say...Sorry..." He said softly, blushing slightly.

"That's not something you can just say 'sorry' for, you moron!" Natsume snapped at him, a glare on all of his facial features.

"I-" Yougi began, truly afraid.

"What if she had been hurt, huh? What if she had been _killed? _You think 'sorry' can just make up for all of that?!" Natsume was yelling now.

_Natsume..._ Mikan stared at him, her eyes wide.

Yougi had taken a few steps back, frightened of Natsume.

"A million 'sorrys' couldn't make up for it. You're a damn coward, that's what you are! Get lost!" Natsume was seething as Yougi stuttered a little before running away.

"...That was a bit cruel." Mikan said softly, still in awe that Natsume had stood up for her.

Natsume growled and started to walk away again. "He deserved it."

Mikan paused for a bit before smiling. "Thank you."

Natsume had a slightly quizzical look on his face as he listened to Mikan.

"Even though we fight a lot...You're still one of my friends Natsume. No...you're my best friend, Natsume. Besides Hotaru of course!" Mikan flashed a smile at him.

Although, unknown to Mikan, or perhaps she is on her way of discovering it, Natsume had surpassed Hotaru in a different kind of emotion.

Natsume stared at Mikan, his eyes wide.

"I really like you, Natsume!" Mikan said happily, laughter in her voice.

Natsume paused at looked down.

"Hn, really?" He asked, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

"Of course!" Mikan smiled at him, not realizing the meaning in her words.

And then Natsume kissed her. Again. For the fourth, I mean third time in her lifetime.

When Natsume pulled away, Mikan stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Ah, Natsume?" Mikan whispered, raising her hand up to her lips, her face bright red.

"I happen to really like a certain polka-dot panty wearing stupid girl." Natsume said, completely breaking out of his character.

"Eh? WHO?!" Mikan shrieked.

_Whoooosh_

_So...so...STUPID! _Natsume's internal mind screaming as he whacked her over the head.

"YOU, stupid!" Natsume yelled at her, mad.

Mikan blinked, as realization hit her.

"Oh!" She said, staring into his slightly embarrassed crimson eyes.

"I'm not sure if I like Natsume that way..." Mikan trailed off, thinking.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Natsume asked, slightly smug.

"Eh..." Mikan turned bright red and her heart started to beat wildly.

"I guess...I do...like you...that way..." Mikan said quietly.

"There you go." Natsume smirked evilly and kissed her again.

-

-

-

**So What Happened Next?**

**Natsume and Mikan became an official couple, although you couldn't tell much difference by the way they were acting. They still fought and argued, but they obviously cared for one another. Yougi was left heartbroken...until he realized that he loved Hotaru all along. But then he mysteriously ended up in the hospital after being viciously attacked by...a rabbit. A rabbit that looked suspiciously similar to the one Ruka carried around...For the next week Natsume and Mikan enjoyed their time outside of the academy before returning and surprising everyone with their new couple status. Oh yes, and what became of Reo?**

"Why...am I...HERE?" Reo asked, banging on a steel door.

Reo was on a little dingy in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The dingy had a flag on it that read "Hotaru Imai".

-

-

-

**Khaos-Chan: And it's OVER!**

**Natsume: Finally. **

**Mikan: That ending...was a bit weird...**

**Khaos-chan: Sooo, at least it's over. You and Natsume became a couple too!**

**Mikan and Natsume: ...**

**Luna: Please rate and review for the last time, nyaaa**


End file.
